mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Update notes
Category: Notes Category: Information * Leaderboards * Future Teasers Please take in mind that the update dates and notes may be slightly different on PC version of the game, also the features may be rolled out in another versions release. This happens during to different stores, hardwares and mainly different controls. This list contains the basic and main releases that are on android and iOS. All the releases on the PC are not included here, however the features are also released there. Versions 1.0.0 to 1.2.12 are not available at this time. VERSION 1.2.14 Release date: 09, December 2016 * Improved gesture recognition for abilities. * Fixed a crash happening when inspecting one of your inactive heroes in Friends. * Fixed a bug in which your friends hero attributes would be displayed using your gear. * Fixed a crash happening when attacking with a mage with no abilities equipped. * Fixed the Firestarter and Speed Run achievement bugs. * Improved user experience for new players. * Reduced lag when using abilities with lightning effects. VERSION 1.2.15 Release date 19, December 2016 * Fixed a crash happening while the crafting tab was 'locked' with an item in progress. * Fixed a crash happening on older Android version when an ability upgrade completes. * Removed a maze layout causing degenerate Trial levels. * Various user experience improvements: Gender and name selectors in new hero screen are not obvious enough, Make it more obvious that mails must be tapped to be opened, Make it more obvious that some achievements are complete and must be collected, Items should stop flashing after being inspected, Fix duplicate CHANGES IF EQUIPPED confusion for dual wielders and rings, Improve Achievement window layout, Buff Warriors and Bounty Hunters (the hear buffs has later been removed and are planned to come out soon), Flash Play button in Campaign Map for first time players, Avoid characters walking inside large corpses, Changed the mouse cursor in the Windows build, Improve champion level button layout and make it flash when action is needed, Implement a pinch to zoom gestures * Small gameplay improvements * main screen and loading screen improved in way of lighting effects and better performance when swiping over the main screen. VERSION 1.2.19 Release date: 26, January 2017 *Added a buyback feature. *Fixed a bug in which Mirror Image would take into account the hero's gear twice, inflicting too much damage. *Abilities, gear, and minions cannot be changed during a Trial. *Chain Lightning has now a limited range. *Heroes choose a target in line of sight when using a ranged attack. *Improved visual effects for warrior's melee attacks and Whirlwind. *Snipe now properly resets its cooldown. *Blade Flurry damage has been increased. *Minion abilities can now be assigned to specific gestures. *User interface and usability improvements. VERSION 1.2.20 Release date: 30, January 2017 *Fixed a bug, when opening small and medium treasure chest on the battlefield. Which forced the device to quit. Mostly noticed in The Wailing Peaks. VERSION 1.2.21 Release date: 01, February 2017 *Added experience bar over hero unit in inventory screen. *Improved performance on gameplay (also including featured Warrior buffs in a way of gameplay performance). VERSION 1.2.22 Release date: 06, February 2017 *Slightly increased the range of the Mage attacks. *Fixed a crash happening after creating a hero. VERSION 1.2.23 Release date: 24, February 2017 *Improved auto-targeting algorithm for ranged abilities. *Ranged heroes are not moving after distant targets anymore. *Removed sale confirmation for most items except obvious upgrades. *Older trial levels can now be selected and played again. *Performance of the gameplay and smooth optimization. VERSION 1.2.24 Release date: 25, February 2017 *Fixed a crash that blocked users from entering game, happening after the previous update. VERSION 1.2.26 Release date: 28, February 2017 *Improved the auto-targeting for ranged heroes. *Increased range for ranged heroes. VERSION 1.2.27 Release date: 16, March 2017 *Arcane Bolts now properly vanish at the end of their lifetime. *Singularity is not expiring anymore when hitting the first monster. *Performance improved during combat. VERSION 1.2.28 Release date: 17, March 2017 *Fixed a crash happening after watching an add. VERSION 1.2.30 Release date: 26, April 2017 *New feature: Reforge - players can now reroll an attribute on their items. *Increased the range for Xagan's Chain Lightning ability. *Bounty Hunter can place traps while in stealth. *Bounty Hunter traps now last as advertised. *Fixed a bug in which the bounty hunter would attack blinded targets breaking the crowd control. VERSION 1.2.32 Release date: 03, May 2017 *Greatly increased the drop chance for named items. VERSION 1.2.33 Release date: 05, May 2017 *Changed the loading screen icon and color scheme. Category:Navigation VERSION 1.2.40 Release date: 26, June 2017 Bounty Hunter *Starts with 25% dodge instead of 5%. *Health gained per level slightly increased. *Havoc Gear missile damage increased to 500%. *Increased explosion damage and chance for Explosive Shot. *Concussive Shot knockback only applies to targets in close proximity. *Concussive Shot slows the target for a short time. *Concussive Shot had its damage increased. *Shots fired during Rapid Fire gain a bonus damage. *Snipe inflicts more damage and stuns the targets for a short time. *Snipe projectile radius has been increased. *Heat Seeker missiles reach their targets faster and inflict more damage. *Frozen Trap damage no longer scale with the hero attack speed. *Frozen Trap damage increased. *Multi Shot projectiles gain the hunter passive shot effects. *Increased piercing chance for Piercing Shots. *Increased poison chance and damage for Poisoned Shots. *Charged Shots damage reduced and visual effect revamped. Warrior *The warrior gains more health and armor when leveling up. *Bash knockback has been removed and deals increased damage. *Frenzy damage has been increased. *Shield Block, In The Zone, and Battle Rage can be cast while the warrior is Whirlwinding. *The Whirlwind visual effect has been toned down. *Fixed a bug in which Battle Rage would offer more attack speed than intended. *Battle Rage bonus damage increased. *Targets pulled by Leap are placed in front of the warrior. *Shockwave also hits targets behind the warrior and pulls them in front. *Shockwave damage has been increased. Mage *Fixed a bug preventing Frost Beam from being properly controlled. *Mirror images generated by Blink start attacking on their own as soon as they are spawned. Other *Fixed a bug preventing gear items on heroes to render properly. *Eileen model has been revamped. *Fixed Calendar opening periodically until collected. *Added a setting enabling users to change the game resolution. *Improved damage reporting in Training Grounds. *Various bug fixes. VERSION 1.2.41 Release date: 30, June 2017 *Increased Battle Rage's duration. *Devastate has been revamped and had its damage increased. *During Devastate's animation the warrior is now invulnerable. *Increased damage for Deadly Throw. *Deadly Throw can now hit a single enemy multiple times. *Fixed a bug in which the shield's armor was taken into account twice. *Piercing Ammo now works against single targets. *Players can now move items between stash and hero inventories by double tapping them, also by double tapping an item in inventory to equip it. *At the end of the level, loot flies toward the hero faster. *Added a visual effect for Battle Rage. VERSION 1.2.42 Release date: 07, July 2017 *Increased Whirlwind's damage. *Fireballs fired by Death From Above are now triggering Life on Hit. *The Mage is invulnerable while Death From Above animation is playing. *Monster's damage reduced in Trials (by 50%). *Various bug-fixes. VERSION 1. Release date: *